


It's Going To Be A Great Day

by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: AWYSTW [2]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, Starship - Team StarKid, The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: <333, F/M, Lexthan Wedding, Wedding, get ready for some more canon lore!, much luv for sleepless moments like rn where i think about this fic, noel cynthia and tom make speeches, some of it doesnt even get mentioned in the main fic!, wayyy post awystw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: A lot of years after the Boston Incidents, Lex and Ethan are getting married, and who else to celebrate wth than the people they went through hell with?Lots of soft, sappy comedy and really emotional vows at hand.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: AWYSTW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	It's Going To Be A Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK TO AND WHILE YOURE SAVING THE WORLD!!!

Lex stood in the mirror, staring at her wedding dress. She didn’t recognize herself. If she squinted, it didn’t really look like her. She refrained from running her hand through her hair. She couldn’t mess it up. Emma would kill her for it. It’d been hard enough to do it with Ophelia weaving under her feet. 

“Lexie?” Hannah's voice came from outside the door. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Lex said, smiling. Hannah opened the door. She looked so grown-up in her dress.

“Oh, Lexie, you look so pretty!” Hannah said, “Can I hug you?” 

“Of course, Banana,” Lex opened her arms and Hannah ran into them, hugging her tightly.

Lex scooped her up, like she’d always done when Hannah was little. It didn’t matter how big Hannah got, she’d always pick her up like this. She ran her hand over Hannah's signature braids. Noel had promised to let her wear them. 

“You look so pretty, Banana.” 

“You look so pretty, Lexie,” Hannah echoed. “I’m happy.” 

“Me too, Hannah Banana,” Lex said, looking at them both in the mirror. Hannah was so grown up now. Almost fifteen. “It’s gonna be a good day.”

“It’s gonna be a  _ great _ day.” Hannah corrected her with a grin.

“You’re right,” Lex said. “It’s gonna be the  _ best  _ day.” 

Hannah nodded. “Ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lex nodded. She followed Hannah out towards the venue. She could see Noel, Mouthface, and February all gathered around Craphole and Ophelia, sorting them out. 

“I got Lexie,” Hannah said.

“Oh, Lexie, you look so beautiful.” Mouthface gushed, “The dress makes you look even more beautiful.” She got up from situating her brother’s suit. “I know we saw it at the store, but seeing it now makes it so much better.” She looked up at the ceiling to keep herself from crying all her makeup off before the ceremony even started. 

Craphole smiled shyly up at Lex. “Lex!” He grinned. He was 13 now but he was still the tiny little kid Lex knew. 

“Hey, buddy,” Lex said, tousling his hair. 

“Hey, no, I  _ just _ fixed it,” Noel groaned with a smile. “All seriousness, though, you look  _ hot _ .” She winked at Lex, “Are those ‘hall passes’ still a thing?”

“I mean, I  _ think  _ so,” Lex said with a wink back. “But maybe wait till after the wedding night.” 

“Maybe after the honeymoon, I’ll fly out to Cali,” Noel laughed, fixing Craphole’s hair. “But I'm really happy for you, Lex.”

“Thanks,” Lex said with a smile. “

“It’s starting soon,” February said, “Which is pretty exciting if I say so myself.”

“Me too,” Lex said, blushing a bit. 

“Auntie Lexie,” Ophelia grabbed at Lex's hand. “Hi!” 

“Hi, Phe,” Lex said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of the girl’s head, careful not to smudge her lipstick. Though if it was smudged, she didn’t really care. 

“You look pretty,” Ophelia said softly. “Like what my mommy looked like in her and Daddy’s pictures. I bet Uncle Ethan’s gonna think you look really pretty too.”

“If he doesn’t, I’ll be very surprised,” Noel replied. “His jaw will hit the floor, Lex, I promise.”

“I know it will,” Hannah agreed with a smile. “Almost time.” 

The wedding music began to play, and Hannah smiled. 

“I guess it is time,” Noel remarked. She took her brother’s arm and winked at Lex. “See you out there.” 

“Yeah,” Lex nodded. Tom came around the corner with a smile.

“Hey, Lex,” He said softly, “You look great.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Lex said as Tom offered her his arm. “You do too.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the bride, am I?” he teased. 

“I’m just saying!” Lex protested. “I’m trying to be nice!” 

“Oh, you’re soft today,” Tom said with a smile. “Must be the wedding, huh. Note to self: get more weddings so Lex is soft.” 

Lex elbowed him. “I’m only soft when  _ I’m  _ getting married.” 

“Oh, so only when Ethan’s involved,” Tom teased. “Second note to self: Bring Ethan to all the weddings so Lex is soft.” 

She laughed as the music played once more and he tapped her elbow.

“Ready?” He asked quietly. All she could do was nod and hold the bouquet Hannah had given her before she ducked off with Bug. She didn’t want to ruin her makeup quite yet. The doors opened and Tom walked her down the aisle. She squinted at Ethan. She was about 110% sure that he was wearing his leather jacket instead of a suit jacket. Of course he was. 

She was  _ so  _ glad he was. He always looked so good in that jacket. He’d worn it to prom, too, and Lex had nearly died. Today she had the same butterflies in her stomach, but they were multiplied by ten. She almost tripped over her dress because she wasn’t watching where she was going. Ethan took her arm and helped her to where he was, grinning his signature grin at her.

“You’re gorgeous,” He whispered. “You’re fucking beautiful.” 

“You too,” Lex managed. She didn’t trust herself to say more. She could barely remember how to speak English at this point. She didn’t know how she was going to get through her vows. She resisted the urge to tug on the jacket and held his hands tightly.

Paul smiled softly at them. He was officiating their wedding. He had gladly gotten his certification just so he could do it for them. He’d actually gotten it to officiate his own wedding, but Tom had stopped that, and Lex liked that he was doing theirs and “putting that piece of paper from the internet to good use”, in Emma’s words. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Lex Foster and Ethan Green,” he said. Ethan squeezed her hands at that. 

Lex would be kidding if she said she remembered most of the wedding. She did remember Paul saying the part about it was time to say their vows and Ethan pulling a sticky note out of his jacket pocket.

“Alright,” Ethan started, “So, most of you might think ‘Why the hell did this kid write his vows on a sticky note?’ Well, jokes on you, I didn’t. This is from high school.” He held it up to the group and then showed it to Lex. She could barely read the scribbled pen on it. “Lex wrote this to me asking about wanting to go to the Common to smoke with her friends. I said yes because one, free weed, and two, the hottest girl in school was asking me out.” Lex blushed as the audience laughed and Ethan continued. “And it all started there. Everyone’s next question is probably ‘why the hell did he keep that?’ But this sticky note was the start of something pretty amazing. So, I’ve kept it, just to show how we met, and I don’t regret going on that trip for the free weed from some dumbass Catholic school kid because I gained a bunch of new friends and an amazing girlfriend out of it. And meeting Lex made a lot in my life better, and  _ definitely  _ more exciting. I mean, not many guys can say their girlfriend has superpowers.” The room laughed and Lex caught Cynthia’s grin. “And I don’t think many guys can talk about their girlfriend coming to rescue them from their crazy aunt’s basement, saving people from an eldritch being, going to prom, and graduating in about a span of four months.” He squeezed her hands. “But I scored the best girl in the world, and I promise to love you forever and ever, just like I always promise you.” He kissed her knuckles. Lex had to fight hard not to openly sob. She kept her knuckles against his face, brushing them against his cheek. His hands were still cold like always. They felt nice.

“Alright, my turn,” Lex cleared her throat. “I don’t have any sticky notes to show off, but I’ve got my brain.” She cleared her throat and took a second to think about what she wanted to say. She’d thought about it before, of course. Like, all last night. One look at Ethan in his leather jacket with a smile on his face and tears pricking his eyes made all her thoughts disappear. “I just wanna say, thanks for wearing the leather jacket. It looks great. And it suits you a lot.” She laughed a bit, it cleared her mind. “Uh, um, I don’t know how I’m gonna follow up what you said, because it was beautiful. But I think you had the right idea starting in high school, so I’ll start there too. I remember I’d been thinking about asking you to come, and my ex  _ and _ your ex told me to finally get the fuck to it and do it, so I did. And I’m really, really glad I did, because after you came along, things in my life started to make so much more  _ sense,  _ and the future looked so much brighter when I thought about spending it with you. And Hannah absolutely adores you, so that’s a bonus.” She smiled. “I remember when you were taken with her and I went absolutely fucking apeshit, excuse my language for Phe.” Ethan laughed at that. “But, like, for the first time, I was faced with the concept that I might never see you again, and that scared me more than anything else ever has, and probably ever will. But, we got you two back, and I’ve never felt more at peace than when we got home and Cindy ordered a pizza and we sat down in the guest bedroom and ate the whole box. I love you, Ethan, so goddamn much. I promise to love you forever and ever, because you do the same for me and it’s the only way I’ll ever be able to repay you for it.” 

“You don’t have to repay me for anything,” Ethan whispered to her, pulling her close and pressing their foreheads together. “But I’ll take it.” 

“Alright,” Paul interrupted them. “No kissing yet, because we have to do the ‘I do’’s.”

“Oh, right, uh-huh,” Lex said, quickly pulling back. She really didn’t want to do that, but she did. 

“Okay, uh, Ethan, do you take Lex to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for sickness and in-”   
  
“I do.” Ethan cut Paul off.

“Okay,” Paul said, laughing a little. “And Lex, do you take Ethan-” 

“I do,” Lex blurted out. 

“Alright,” Paul smiled. “In that case, Ethan, I pronounce you a married couple. You may kiss your bride.” 

“Thank God,” Ethan said, pulling Lex close again. This time he didn’t stop when he pulled her close. He pressed their foreheads together and he kissed her. All the butterflies in Lex’s stomach went absolutely batshit, which was silly, because she’d kissed Ethan a million times, but she felt like she was floating. He dipped her down and braced a hand on her back, grinning against her lips when he pulled away for a split second. She smiled back at him, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. 

“I love you,” She managed to say.

“I love you too, Lexie,” Ethan said, before pulling her close and kissing her one more time. She held onto his jacket tightly and when he pulled away, she just grinned.

“How did you get everyone to let you wear this?” She asked softly.

“I did not ask permission from anyone but Hannah, who gave it her resounding approval,” Ethan said with a smirk. “And judging from the way you’re staring at me, you do too.” 

“Shut up.” Lex blushed as they walked out. Once they were free, she felt someone grab her waist from behind and hug her. She put her hands on the arms.

“Congrats, Lexie!” Noel grinned. “Seriously, congrats. You guys are cute. You made me cry.” 

“About your lost chance with me?” Lex replied, turning to hug her. They always joked about “getting back together”, even though they were completely content in their relationships. It was just their thing.

“Well, yes, that,” Noel said with a soft laugh. “But also because your vows were sappy as hell and Soft Lex always makes me happy.” 

“Oh, I know,” Lex smiled at her. “I do have to thank you for this, you know, the whole relationship.”

“I also want credit for that!” Kris said, bounding up out of nowhere. “It was half my idea.” 

“I’m taking the credit from my ex-girlfriend, thank you very much,’ Noel smiled at her brother. “Thank you for not hating my guts when I told you.”

“Oh, it’s cool,” Kris said. “I figured it out from, you know, all the staring. And talking about each other. And the general pining looks. As much as I loved Ethan in the leather jacket, I’m happy for you guys.” 

“Plus, you’ve got Junior now, and I see you looking at him in those sunglasses.” Ethan grinned at him.

“I mean, yeah,” Kris laughed. “C’mon. We’ll meet you guys at the dinner. I heard Ellie’s got a killer speech.”

“Oh, you’re not even  _ ready, _ ” Noel said with a grin. She gave her friends one last hug before skipping off to find Mouthface, Kris in tow. Lex looked at Ethan with a small smile.

“Dinner time?” She asked.

“I’m starving,” Ethan said. Hannah came bounding over, throwing her arms around them and hugging them tightly. She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling wider than Lex had ever seen her. 

“Best wedding ever!” Hannah declared. 

“I think so too,” Ethan agreed, looking over at Lex. Lex nodded and kissed Hannah’s forehead, holding her close for a long time.

“I love you, Lexie,” Hannah said, hugging her tightly.

“I love you too, Banana,” Lex whispered. “So much.” 

Finally, Hannah separated from Lex and practically launched herself into Ethan’s arms. He lifted the teenager up, which always impressed Lex, and held her.

“Hey, Banana Split,” He said.

“I love you, E,” Hannah said, pressing her forehead to his. He chuckled a bit and adjusted her in his arms. 

“Love you too, Banana Split,” Ethan said, kissing her forehead. “Ready to eat?” 

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” She nodded. Ethan put her down so they could walk. “Can I sit with you?”

“Of course you can, Banana Split,” Ethan said, ruffling her hair, which didn’t really move due to the braids. Nevertheless, it made Hannah smile. Lex smiled at them. They were really a family now. The ring on her finger said it all. They’d always been a family, but now it was legal. Lex usually didn’t care about legalities, but she liked this one a whole lot. 

Dinner was great, and Lex didn’t even get spaghetti sauce on her dress. Now, that was a bonus. Hannah sat on one side of her and Ethan sat on the other. His jacket had gone to Hannah, who was a little cold in the dress she had on. Secretly, Lex wished it was a little warmer so he’d keep it on, but the gesture melted her heart as it was. 

“Is it speech time now?” Noel’s voice came from behind Lex, “Because, like, I’m ready to embarrass you.”

“Great.” Lex rolled her eyes but smiled. “Let’s do this.” 

“Alright,” Noel took the microphone. “It’s my time to shine. Hi guys, I’m Noel, and I’m here solely to embarrass Lex and Ethan.” She said into it. “So, basically, I’m Lex’s ex-girlfriend. And most people hate their exes, but I have the joy of being one of my ex’s best friends. We dated in freshman and sophomore year, but then I realized how much she loved Ethan Green and we broke it off because both of us loved someone more, so it was mutual but not detrimental to our friendship. So, Lex has been one of my best friends for years now. She’s got a hard as fuck exterior, but once she trusts you, she’s a sweetheart and she’s a fucking riot at parties.” The room laughed and Lex did too. “And Ethan’s not too bad either, I guess,” Noel glanced at Ethan with a shit-eating grin. Ethan huffed but smiled back. “He was my brother’s boyfriend, and the same thing happened to them too. But, Kris and I have loved seeing them happy with each other, and it’s always fun to see Lex’s face when Ethan’s hanging out with the kids.” She winked at Lex. “I just wanted to say I’m really grateful that Ethan finally grew a pair and asked her out at the end of sophomore year. I love you both, congrats, and by the way, Ethan, I’m using that hall pass.” She let go of the mic and blew a kiss at Lex, which was their little thing.

Lex smiled and applauded politely. Ethan leaned over and kissed her cheek, laughing a bit himself. 

“Those hall passes still a thing?” Lex asked with a small smile. 

“Sure,” Ethan said. She laughed and kissed his cheek, too consumed with him to realize Hannah had gotten up and taken the mic. 

“Hi,” Her soft voice filled the room. “Um, I’m Hannah, Lex’s sister.” Everyone smiled at how cute she was. “And I was really excited for this wedding, because I love them both a whole lot. They’re really good together, and they’re really good to me.” She smiled a bit at them. “Lexie used to be really angry all the time. Our mom wasn’t a good person and Lexie, well, hated her. But, once Lexie met Noel and Ethan, she relaxed. It was really nice that Lexie wasn’t all hatred anymore.” Hannah smiled over at Lex and Ethan. “Then we met Ms. Houston and Mr. Houston. They were really nice to us. Nicer than any adult had ever been. And they took care of all three of us, and then Lexie and Ethan could be, like, normal people and they were really cute. ”Hannah took a deep breath, “Then, Ethan’s aunt took him and I and that was really scary, but Ethan made sure I was okay even when we were in the basement.” Ethan smiled softly. “And, he stayed behind so I could leave, and I was really scared because he’s my big brother and I wanted him with me, but then Lexie saved him and it was all okay.” She smiled at Ethan. “And I’m really happy we live in Cali now, it makes Lexie and E really, really happy. And I like it when they’re happy. I love my big sister and big brother a lot and I’m happy they’re married and that Lexie let me be her maid of honor.” She smiled again. “Okay, that’s it.” Hannah skipped back over and crawled into Ethan’s lap. He hugged her tightly.

“How was it?” She asked. 

“It was the best speech ever,” He kissed her forehead. “Good one, Banana Split.”

“Good one,” Lex agreed, reaching over to tousle Hannah’s hair. Hannah smiled and made herself comfortable with him as Tom stepped up to the mic for his turn. 

“Okay, so, I didn’t write anything big,” Tom began, “So I’m winging it. I’m really proud of Lex and Ethan, for one thing. I don’t usually play favorites as a teacher, but they really were two of my favorite students. I even had them sit together, and usually I wouldn’t do that, but I did.” Tom smiled. “So maybe I should get some credit for this. Just a little bit, though, because I wasn’t the one to give them the weed. I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a Catholic school kid.” He looked over at Junior, who just smirked. “Well, anyway, I got to know Lex and Ethan pretty well. They met my mother before I even knew it, which was a surprise. Things just seem to happen like that. But I’m really glad they did, because it meant that I got to know them better too. And, when everything happened, I got to see them really take care of each other and that’s when I knew they would be alright. And then they graduated and I think I was one of the proudest guys in that audience.” He looked over at them. “Since, you know, they went through a lot senior year.” Lex and Ethan both giggled a bit at that. It was true. They had gone through a lot senior year. “And they’ve done so much good in college, I’m so proud of them, congrats you guys.” Tom smiled at them, wiping at his eyes.

“Thanks, Tom,” Ethan smiled at him as he sat down and Cynthia took the mic. Lex loved her. This was bound to be an interesting speech.

“Alrighty,” Cynthia said, standing at the mic in her signature, drill sergeant ex-CIA agent manner. “I’m the last speech, so naturally, I’ve got to make it a good one. I’ve seen a lot of young people in all of my years of existence, but these two are two of the strongest. They could be CIA agents if they really wanted to. Although, I do have to say that acting and engineering suit them.”She had some sort of smile on her face that Lex couldn’t exactly decipher. “Anyway, so when I was gathering material to put into this speech, I decided I’d tell a few stories. Do the newlyweds like that?” 

“Oh, no,” Lex groaned. Cynthia had entirely too much dirt on them. 

“You two are untouchable tonight, so I’m just going to tell a few stories. So, first of all, I know every single person has brought it up, but the time we had to fight an eldritch baseball mascot,” Cynthia laughed a bit, “That was a fun time. Well, when Lex had Ethan back, it was. They refused to be separated for at least a week, and we all just kind of let that slide, and they took advantage of it. There was the time we went to Paul’s house for some get-together, a couple of weeks later, and I went out onto the porch for a smoke and found them making out back there.” The room laughed and Lex blushed, wanting to hide. That had been  _ embarrassing _ . Paul’s expression was more shock and second-hand embarrassment than surprise. “Yeah, they’d gone outside without us realizing and were just, yeah, doing that.” Cynthia laughed, stepping away from the mic for a second to collect herself.

“You guys did what?” Paul asked, his hand on his chest while Emma cackled into her wine glass. She knew about all of this. 

“And the time Ethan told Ted he was gonna borrow the car so he could take Lex to work, but they ended up at the beach instead. I wasn’t the one who found that out. One of their friends was over and laughing about it, I think it was Junior.” 

“ _ Junior _ ,” Lex and Ethan complained at the same time. 

“You guys did  _ what _ ?” Ted asked, looking over at Ethan with a raised eyebrow. Ethan blushed and looked at Lex. 

“There was the time they left Hannah with Junior so they could go and make out somewhere. They did that a lot. Although, that might've been a good thing for Junior’s boyfriend.” She waved her hand at Junior and Kris. Lex swore she could see him blushing from her seat. Hannah laughed into Ethan’s shoulder as she watched Cynthia. “And there were a lot more times, but one of my favorite times was actually at Tom’s birthday party one year. Lex and Ethan took Tim and Hannah into the living room so the adults could, you know, party. I remember everyone kept looking over and Lex was staring at Ethan the entire goddamn time with this look in her eyes. She really does love him. So, the moral of my story is that I want some more grandchildren, so…” She grinned at them. “But seriously, congratulations, you two. I love you guys, and I don’t throw that phrase around lightly.” 

“Message received, Cindy,” Lex waved at her with a smile. She leaned against Ethan and sighed softly in content. This day felt like one big dream. A blissful one she never wanted to wake up from. Before she knew it, Ethan was pulling her up for their dance. 

“C’mon, let’s dance,” He said with a smile. 

The song began to play, and Ethan pulled her close. He smiled down at her softly as their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you,” he murmured. “I’m so glad we’re married now.” 

“I love you too,” She whispered. “I’m happy we’re married.” She touched his hand and smiled. “I miss the leather jacket, though.” 

“Hannah’s got it, stop being such a dork,” Ethan kissed her forehead, laughing softly. “She's cold.”

“I know,” Lex said. “We’ll get it back later.” 

“That’s assuming you even let me get it to put it on,” He smiled.

“You’re wearing it for the wedding night.” She replied and he flushed red, laughing as he spun her around. “I love you, E.” She whispered when he pulled her close. 

“I love you too, Lexie,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT LITTLE TOSS BACK INTO AWYSTW!!
> 
> much love !! 
> 
> tumblrs to send us stuff to are the same as our urls on here!  
> thank you and leave a comment if you read !! please :) <3


End file.
